Vampire Nightmare
by AnimatedFairytail
Summary: Sasuke s back for Naruto, Will Naruto escape the Uchiha or will he fall? Vamp!Sasuke Ninja!Sasuke Ninja!Naruto Uke!Naruto Seme!Sasuke
**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been active lately, shit went down and I died. Anyways, I'm back! For those of you who are waiting for the third chapter of** _ **Uzumaki of Akatsuki**_ **, I'll try to have it out as soon as possible! As for now, Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO... Sasuke does.. -Evil smirk-**

 **WARNING: YAOI- SASUNARU- DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I WARNED YOU! SLIGHT CANNIBOLISM! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK-PLEASE DON'T FLAME!**

 **THIS STORY HAS NO BETA, SORRY FOR SPELLING ERRORS. ENJOY!**

 **Vampire Nightmare**

All was quiet in Konohagakure, many have already retreated into the warm confines of their homes, except the guards keeping watch of the villages entrance. Un-seen to the late-night guards however, a dark shadowed figure loomed near.

Naruto turned over in his sleep, cracking open an eye to look at the dull-red light of his clock. 2:00 A.M. Sluggishly, he closed his eyes, hoping to fall back into a dreamless sleep. As he was about to fall back asleep, his window opened silently allowing a masculine figure to enter before closing the window silently once more. Sensing another chakra, Naruto jumps up, reaching for the kunai hidden under his pillow. The tall intruder jumps, straddling him while grabbing his wrists holding it above his head. Wincing in pain, Naruto looked up at his attack, only to gasph at the older boys features. Raven-colored hair with a bluish tint, creamy pale skin that almost glowed in the moonlight and piercing blood-red eyes, three black tomos swirling hypnotically.

"Sasuke..?" Naruto croaked, trying to avoid staring into his eyes. A rough, cold hand grabs onto his chin, forcing him to look into the Uchiha's menacing eyes. "Hn. Dobe." Sasuke spoke, smirking.

Reality hit Naruto full force, He was pinned to his own bed, arms pulled above him, making him vulnerable to attack, all by certain Uchiha who left the village three years. Naruto started to struggle, lashing out his feet attempting to at least cause minimal damage. Clearly annoyed with the blonds attempt at escape, Sasuke gripped his wrist harder, slowly drawing his katana to hold against Naruto's neck. Obviously tell him to shut the hell up. Naruto gulped nervously, inching backwards into his pillow.

"Usurakuntachi, don't make this harder than it has to be" Sasuke said, retracting his katana, slipping it back into it's sheath. "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto whispered in a hushed voice, "Didn't you want me back in Konoha?" Sasuke whispered back, smirking at the shocked expression that came across Naruto's face.

"Not like this teme!" Naruto spoke louder, gaining confidence as he continued his rant, "What the hell were you thinking? Sneaking in here at 2 A.M, If someone came in they'd think you were attacking me!" The Uchiha's hair now shadowed his eyes, causing an eery red glow to shine through some strands. "Who says I'm not here to kill you?" He spoke, a demonic smirk coming across his face. Naruto lifted his knees up in a jerky motion, coming in contact with Sasuke's stomach. Not enough to cause serious damage, but enough for Sasuke's iron grip on Naruto's wrist to loosen.

Taking this as his only chance at escape, Naruto ran out the door of his bedroom, and down the hall towards his kitchen. Regaining his composure, Sasuke got off the bed, _calmly_ heading towards the direction of the kitchen, sliding his katana blade out of it's sheath, the same demonic smile etched on his face, except now, _long,_ _ **sharp**_ _,_ canines could be seen.

Whipping his head back and forth, Naruto looked for anything remotely sharp when he spotted a large knife, glittering in the small moonlight that shined through the curtains. Jogging up towards the counter to pick up the small kitchen dagger, he suddenly stopped, his breath hitching when the long blade belonging to a certain Uchiha, bit into his skin, drawing blood.

Naruto watched wide-eyed as the youngest Uchiha throw his katana to the side not so quietly before leaning down, pressing his chest into the now shaking Uzumaki's back. Using his free hand, he buried them in golden locks, tugging back harshly, exposing more of his neck.

His eyes widened even more as he watched Sasuke slowly lick the blood up, before sucking on the cut. "S-Sasuke... stop... that h-hurts" Naruto whined as his cut started to painfully thud under the Uchiha's ministrations. Freeing himself from the heaven know as Naruto's blood, he spoke, "The reason I came to Konoha was to get you" Watching a chill run down Naruto's spine as his ice-cold breath hit it as he talked, he continued, "Ever since that lovely 'waterwork' of _blood_ during the Valley of the End, I was addicted. And now it's time to claim _my_ prize." Nibbling on the cut, he listened to Naruto speak, "Damn it t-teme! I'm n-not yours!"

Naruto cried out at a particularly hard bite, clearly he should take this as a sign to shut up, but his mouth wouldn't listen. Opening to rage at the dealer of his pain, a pale, muscular hand clamps down on top of his mouth. " Dobe, you need to learn when the hell to shut up, I waited till now, and now I'm gonna get what I want." That was the only warning Naruto received before two sharp teeth pierced him at the juncture where his neck and shoulder meet. Breaking through the golden tan skin, blood leaked freely, only to be licked up. Them, there it was. Sasuke reached _ **Jackpot**_ , a _**Vein.**_

Naruto knees wobbled as he felt light headed. _"_ _Blood lost._ _"_ Feeling dizzy, he fell forward only to be caught by his _" Lover, "_ Realizing that the hand now holding him, was the covering his mouth, he spoke. " S-Sasuke... what t-the hell are y-you..?" Receiving a harder suck, Naruto winced in pain before continuing, "A-are you s-some sort of v-vampire?" Although slightly hazy, he could feel the sharp teeth being removed before a deep, lust-filled voice sounded through-out the now suddenly, freezing cold apartment. "Exactly, that`s why I need you Naruto, and your _delicious_ blood" Almost as if to exaggerate his point, Sasuke licked the blood leaking down the brood, tan shoulder.

Through un-focused eyes, Naruto could feel himself being lifted up, before being placed on something soft _" my bed..?"_ Warm blankets were now pulled up, resting on his chest. A dip in the bed could be felt as Naruto watched through half-lidded eyes as Sasuke sat down.

Leaning in closely, Sasuke whispered words that will haunt the day Naruto dies. _"I`ll be back for you in three days, you are not allowed to tell_ _anyone and if you do, they`ll_ _ **DIE**_ _. How would you feel if the Hokage received he apprentices hand in a box? (1) Do not try to run, for I will only find you and make your life a_ _ **living Hell**_ _. Pack only what is necessary and_ _meet me at the Academy at midnight. Remember Naruto,_ _ **THREE DAYS**_ _._ " With that, he was gone.

Naruto reached his hand up to his neck, sluggishly attempting to wipe away the blood Sasuke left. "Three days... What the hell am I supposed to do...? He made himself pretty clear he`s dead-set on me." Naruto murmured to himself.

 _" Help... me..."_

That night, Naruto fell into a dreamless slumber. Under the blood red moon carrying three dark tomos.

1- Reference used from another fanfic. -CREDIT TO OWNER-

Thanks for reading! Review if you want me to continue! Again, sorry for any spelling mistakes, this story has **No-Beta.**

 **=OWARI=**


End file.
